Just Hope
by 2blonde4u
Summary: Maddie wants to be richer than London... but does she succeed?
1. The Contest

It was a rainy day, just like it had been all week. Zack and Cody were roller skating in the lobby when Moesby came up to them and went into his usual 'NO ROLLER SKATING IN THE LOBBY' speech, not that they really cared. Zack did his Ollie 360 over the couch to the candy counter, when Maddie turned around and said, "Look at this!" talking about the magazine J-14, when they saw London on the front cover.

"That girl is so lucky, but why is she so egocentric? She only cares about herself. Why can't she be like me, and care about other people?"

That's when Maddie saw the contest slip; "Enter to win the lead role in a Broadway play." She screamed when she saw it and 'Lard Butt Moesby;' as Zack called him; came up.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing… I just found a way to be a celebrity like London!" Maddie excitedly told him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about 10 pm, Cody woke up screaming. "HELP ME! THE EVIL LEPRECHAUNS ARE COMING TO GET ME!"

He woke up Zack, who hit him in the head with a pillow. "CODY, STOP! YOU WOKE ME UP!" he yelled, as he fell back asleep. Cody got Blankie and went into his mom's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Zack saw Maddie going out to the mail box.

"Hey Zack, guess what?" Maddie asked him.

"You want to date me, sweet thang!" Zack replied.

"No, silly… I'm entering the contest! Hopefully I'll win and become richer than London," she said.

"Is this all about being more famous than London?" Cody asked coming up behind Zack.

"No Cody! …Okay, okay… it kinda is," she replied.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Plan

Maddie got a phone call 10 days later:

Contest Man: Is this Maddie Fitzpatrick

Maddie: Yes who is this

Contest man: This is the guy ahead of the contest you entered

Maddie: DOES THIS MEAN I WON

Contest man: No we are sorry but you came in second place we just thought we would let you know.

Maddie: So if I came in second place why did you call because that means I didn't win

Contest man: we thought we would tell you because if the winner London Tipton can not make it then you win.

Maddie: Wait a minute LONDON TIPTON is already rich. She is the hotel aires of the tipton hotel! That is not fair I thought it was only for average people.

Contest man: look I will talk to the other contest people and report back to you.

They both hung up and Zack and Cody heard all the screaming from the candy counter and went to see what was wrong. "Maddie what is wrong? What was all the screaming about." asked Cody. "Yea and why were you yelling London's name" asked Zack. "Well London won that contest I entered. I got a call from the contest man saying that I came in second place and he told me that if London won." Maddie explained. "OH" both the twins said at the same time. "Well I actually have an idea" Zack said. "Is it going to get you into the same amount of trouble you got in math class for spiting in the teacher's drink?" Cody said. "No, but I also got in trouble for telling her that she looks like a dork." Zack said innocently. "Zack no wonder why the teacher hates you!" Cody said. "OK WHAT IS THE PLAN" Maddie said trying to find a way to get to HOLLYWOOD. "Well the name is operation London is to rich already, Cody do you have a plan?" Zack asked questionably. "Zack I thought you said you had a plan. Oh wait a minute you have no brain to make a plan." Cody said sarcastically. "YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU BETTER RUN!" Zack yelled. Mr. Moseby came up behind Zack and said "No yelling in the lobby!" Golly that guy is like a ghost Zack thought.


	3. The Fight

The next day operation "London is already rich" was put into action. Zack and Cody went to London's suite to tell her good job for winning the sweepstakes. London saying thank you and just talking about how much richer she would become when Cody brought up "Why don't you let someone who is not rich get the chance to become rich." "Like Maddie" Zack said quickly. "I want to go! And I get what I want!" London responded like the spoiled brat London was. So Cody responded "Well why don't you give the chance to Maddie and then go with her to New York." "Why would I do that?" London asked.

So Zack went down to tell Maddie the operation was failing. Just as Zack got done telling Maddie everything London came down and told Maddie that she could keep dreaming. She would never give up her winning contest. Maddie had the best comeback though "YOU CAN'T EVEN SING REMEMBER I HAD TO TURN OFF YOUR MIC AT THE CONTEST LAST YEAR!" Maddie yelled. Just then Mosbey came over and said "No screaming and fighting in the lobby!"

"Sorry Mosbey, BUT SHE STARTED IT" they said at the same time.

End Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is so short it was all I could think of.


End file.
